The Unexpected Encounter
by Haruhi Clause
Summary: Latios was walking home with his sister on a Saturday night until he encountered a stuck up girl named Amy Rose, from later is reviled to be from another universe from the Pokemon world. He helps her with a silly project and much more.


It was a quiet Saturday night. The town was quiet for the most part. There were a few cars driving along the main road and there were a few people walking along the sidewalk, but there was hardly any commotion from the town. Shops along the street were beginning to shut down for the night and the streetlights were beginning to turn on gradually along the sidewalk.

Walking on the sidewalk was a young man. He stood about six foot seven; had short dark blue with two small parts of it spiked upward on both sides on his head. He also came wearing a light blue sweatshirt with a red triangle in the middle and cream-colored pants. He appeared to be carrying a little girl with long, light red hair on his back. That girl was sleeping for the night as she was being carried on this guy's back.

Along the sidewalk was a green fence riddled with "keep out of the plantation" signs. While walking, the kid often glanced over at the fence, wondering what could be growing on the plantation. All he knew was that no once was supposed to go over that fence. In his head, anyone with common sense would know not to go over the fence anyway. As he walked with the girl as his back, he heard a voice not too far in front of him.

"Sonic?" a voice said from in front of him. The voice is what seems to be a girl's voice.

Curious, the kid moved about five steps closer, quickly glancing at his surroundings. When he looked forward, he saw a young girl, who was trying to get over the locked fence door. She was almost halfway there from what it seems. She had one leg over one side of the fence and was trying to get her other one over. The girl had long pink hair that looked like it could stop at her waist. She also had a red headband-like ribbon in her hair, which draped on both sides of her head and ears that looked like a cats' ear, but smaller.

The girl just sat on the fence, staring into this guy's blood red eyes as he just stared in to her emerald green eyes. She had an expression on her face, as if she was an angry bear looking for blood. While looking at her, the guy also lowered an eyebrow. He was trying to read her and figure how what she was doing and if she was going to try to attack him.

"Hpmh! You're not Sonic!" the girl said in a cold tone.

The guy rolled his eyes at this girl's statement. She must have mistaken him for someone else she was looking for; however, he found that to be very stupid of her to do.

"What are you looking anyway? What do you want? Kidnapper. Stalker. Sexual Harasser," the girl asked coldly.

"Do I look like I want anything from you, little girl?" the guy asked in a stern tone, for which he had a thick Middle Eastern accent. While saying this, he was giving the girl the 'I'm not fazed' look on his face.

The girl then sits up straight on the fence and tries to read this guy, wondering who he is. In her mind, she was pretty interested in him.

"You're pretty tough… for an old man," she said to him as she was still sporting her angry bear look.

"Well, eighteen might seem old to you since you DO seem like a little girl. Anyway, what the hell do you think you're doing? Can't you read?" he asked.

The young girl lowered one eye at the guy, assuming that he was a dumb guy. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm breaking into the plantation."

This girl is committing a crime and making it known. How stupid of her, the guy thought at he just rolled his eyes. So, without saying a word, he started to walk away from this crazy girl until he felt someone grabbing his shoulder.

"… and you're going to help!" the girl yelled.

The guy turned around to face the girl, still with her angry bear look, and gave her the 'you must be kidding' look.

"First of all, I don't like to take orders from random people. Unless you have an important role, I defiantly don't take orders from females; especially one that appears to be ten years old and thinks she's 'all that'. Second of all, you can commit the crime yourself. I'm not about to go to jail, seeming that I am parenting my little sister here. So no thanks," he said.

"Hmph. Well, what if I gave you something in return?" the girl reluctantly asked.

"Like what? This better be good."

"Well, what if I paid you to help me?"

"How much are we talking?"

The girl reached into the pocket of her small red haltered dress, and pulls out a wad of cash. "I'll give you 200 dollars if you help me. You know, helping a lady out, makes you look like a man," she said as she gave the guy a smirk.

"I'm already a man. Anyway, that can help me buy stuff for the house. So I guess I will help you in whatever stupid thing you decide to do," the guy sighed. He really didn't want to help the stuck-up girl; however he couldn't pass up money that can help him in his little sister.

The young girl then went over the other side of the fence and lifted up the huge lock to the gate, which allowed the gate to open freely. She motioned for the young man to follow her as he sat his sister down up against the fence and just walked slowly behind the pink haired girl. He did notice however that she had a pink tail sticking out from behind her, underneath her dress. That in her cat like ears, he was starting to wonder if she to, was a Pokemon.

She stopped in the middle of the field and looked at the young man. "Now, see that sand mower over there?" she asked as she pointed to the sand mower just from the left of her, just lying there on its side. "You're going to take it and you're going to make lines where I tell you to. Got it?" she demanded.

"I don't think so," the older guy said as he gave her the 'you're nuts' look.

"Look pal, if you don't do this for me, I'm not paying you!" she yelled.

The guy gave her a quick glare, and then went on to get the sand mower as she demanded he get. In his mind, he couldn't believe that he was not only taking orders from a stranger, but a young girl to boot. He picked up the mower and looked at the girl, waiting to get his next set of instructions. So he made lines with the sand, wherever the girl told him to put them. She would yell at him if one of the lines seemed crooked and would also make him so in circles. This went on for a good twenty five minutes. The blue haired kid was mentally exhausted as he kept taking orders from this seemly stuck up young girl.

Finally, he was done putting the lines on the dirt as he finally got to sit down on the field. The girl was standing at least fifty feet behind him, just staring at him hard from behind. She looked at his work from a far, at every line laid out on the dirt. In her mind, she figured that his work was worthy enough for her to pay him his 200 dollars she promised him. She reached into her dress pocket and balled up a wad of cash and threw and at him, only for him to notice it and put it in his pocket.

"Well you did well, here's your 200 bucks," she said to him.

"Payment for all the trouble I went through," he said in a stern voice.

"Anyway, you seem like a cool guy. What's your name?"

"My name is Latios."

"What a cool name! Even though you didn't really show respect, I'll give you my name anyway. I am Amy Rose, from another world."

Latios turned around and looked at Amy as if she was being weird right about now. "Another world?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm from a world called Mobius. It's quite different than your Pokemon world. To be quite honest, I don't know how I got here. All I remember was that Sonic and I were fighting Dr Eggman and now I'm here. I've been here for three days straight, waiting for Sonic to rescue me. But did he show up? NOO! Hmph. I wanted to write a message to him, but didn't know how to do it. So I found this place and now you are here," she explained.

"I'm guessing this Sonic guy had blue hair ey?" he asked.

"Everyone knows that, it's nothing new," Amy scoffed as she put her hands on her hips. "So I thought you were Sonic, big woop. Show off. Know it all."

Latios gave a light chuckle at the girl's statement, something he hardly does. He was starting to like this girl a little bit. "Hey, you're not bad yourself."

"You're such an idiot!" Amy yelled out as she blushed lightly at Latios' complement. She glanced over at him, at his tan colored skin and how it reflected in the light. He was tall, tan and handsome and with an attitude similar to Sonic's, but more serious. Latios glanced over at her and gave her a big smile that made both of them blush lightly.

"Well, I will be going. See you!" Amy said as she began to run out of the plantation. However, before she left, she turned back around and looked Latios in his eye. She had a happy stuck up look on her face, as if she was just totally awesome.

"Thank you for helping me… Latios. I hope we get to meet again. Actually, we WILL meet again! I'm sure of it. Next time you do, you're going to learn to respect me!" she said as she finally left the premises as fast as her matching go-go boots can take her. She said that with a determined smile on her face. Like an bear, happy that they just beat up another bear.

"Anytime," Latios said to himself as he proceeded to grab his sister and walk the rest of the way home.

Amy Rose is a stuck up girl, but there was something about her that seemed appealing to Latios. Either way, he wanted to see her again and hopefully will.


End file.
